Moonlight For All
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: Two different creatures of the night join forces when one is in critical danger. The only problem? The one's who need help aren't known by the ones who need to give the help. And, oh yeah, they can't let any High Priestesses know. T because it's HoN.
1. Chapter 1

**See, I was originally not going to post this as soon, because I was going to wait until I had enough off the list of things to do so I could update frequently. However, I just have no enthusiasm currently to work on anything else, so I figured might as well post this.**

**-The ObsidianThunder part of ObsidianThunder and RubyStorm will be helping me out with HoN stuff, since she's addicted to those books, and I've only read them once through.**

**However, I must screw with the time in HoN in order to make it work correctly, so *Spoiler alert if you're not through all of HoN* : Jack is not dead, Anastasia is, Stevie Rae and Stark are red vamps, Erik and Zoey have been fighting, so Erik is a vamp, Stark is Zoey's Warrior/Guardian, Aphrodite is a human Prophestess and with Darius, Shakina will have no part (as of right now, anyway, not positive if she will later on), so we might as well consider her dead, Kalona is not free quite yet, nor is Neferet a hell of a problem, Kramisha, Ant, Johnny B, and the other good red fledglings are included, as well as the bad ones. **

**I think I've got that all. Maybe. Anyway, this chapter is Zoey's P.O.V.!**

***Obviously, since this has House of Night in it, it's going to include cursing and probably some slash. If you've ever read HoN, this should not be a big deal. If you haven't, get over it.***

* * *

><p>Same school, same lunch, same group of people. Damien, Jack, Shaunee, Erin, Aphrodite, Stark, Darius, and me, Zoey. Aphrodite had her Mark penciled in, and the other fledglings and vamps were clueless to our knowledge. Stevie Rae was in the tunnels with the red fledglings. A practically normal day. Not.<p>

It started with a slim, tan, powerful looking girl at the edge of my vision. I didn't notice her at first. But when I did, I wondered why I hadn't. Her hair was silver with coppery streaks in it. She was extraordinarily tan in comparison to most vamps and fledglings. My main clue she didn't belong; she had no Mark, no crescent moon outline on her forehead.

She walked over, head held high, emaniting power. She sat inbetween our table and the wall, next to Jack, across from me.

Naturally, all conversation stopped at the total stranger coming to our table.

Shaunee was blunt, as usual, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl barely glanced at her with her dark, dark eyes. Not quite fully black, but so dark you could barely tell her pupil apart from the rest. "I go by three names. I can't tell you one. The other two you may not know if I can't take you into confidence." Her gaze never wavered from me. Her eyes weren't on the expanded Mark, as most people's were, but they were merely on me, with a still calm that lions survey their prey with.

"Um... excuse me?" Jack asked. Not snotty, or anything, but merely nice, in his puppy-like way.

"You guys have your secrets, from your High Priestess, from your parents, from your instructors here. I need to know that you can be trusted to keep mine. If you do not, consequences will match those in pain that your vampyres have for you." Her gaze was unwavering, unblinking, never leaving me.

"And we have to know these secrets because...?" Erin asked, an eyebrow quirked at the stranger.

The girl's eyes closed for a moment, and when she opened them her pained gaze scanned the table. "My family is in danger. We need help. But we know as well as, if not better than you, who can't be trusted around here. Our lives are entwined more than you believe currently. But I cannot tell you how unless you can be trusted." She spoke like that, weird, old-fashioned. She also had an accent, but I couldn't tell where from.

Stark was next to me, looking her over, then he looked at me, as if to say it was my call. Gee, thanks. Shaunee was glaring at the girl from her spot inbetween Stark and Erin, obviously judging, not sure what to think. Damien looked at me and shrugged.

"How would we be able to help you and your... family?" I asked her, finally.

Her gaze returned to me, and I saw a small smile in her gaze. "You're the most gifted fledgling in history, Zoey Redbird. You're friends have affinities for the elements. Stark cannot miss a target with a bow and arrow. Aphrodite is the only human Prophestess known. Darius is her faithful vampyre Warrior. Not to mention the totally unique red vampyres and fledglings you are associated with."

"What the..." Shaunee started, eyes wide.

"Fucking hell?" Erin finished, same look on her face.

Stark was now leaning forward, almost protective.

She smiled wider now. "Told you. We -my family and I- know your lives more than you can imagine, and you know us, if you'd think hard enough."

She received no response. So she asked again, "Now, may we trust you to help us or not? I cannot allow more of my family to die, cannot let my brother or myself to collapse from exhaustion again. Yes or no?"

Aphrodite finally broke her silent streak. "Why in Nyx's name would we want to help a fucking stalker like you?" Darius's hand was on her shoulder, slightly restraining.

"Ah. That, Prophestess, is a valid point. But it was not I 'stalking' you, but you're feline, Malificient. Our Godesses our entwined as well. Our kind are very fond as well."

"Again, we say," Shaunee said.

"What the fucking hell?" Erin finished, nodding at her Twin.

Aphrodite was confused, and said nothing. So it was Damien who asked, "How could Malificient have told you anything? She's a cat."

"This is where the secret comes in, holder of air. Can we trust you or not?"

"Oh, let's fucking go. What's this damn secret?" Shaunee asked, her element evident in her eyes.

"Give me your vow, followers of the Goddess Nyx, and then all will be revealed."

Amongst grumbling, everyone agreed to not reveal this big thing.

She nodded. "That is sufficient. Come, my sister awaits us at your dormitory, Zoey Redbird. That is," she added, twinkle in her eye, "if it is permitable for me to enter."

I shrugged. "Why the hell not?"

Aphrodite shot me a laughing look. "She's serious here, random stranger, she almost cussed."

"Shut up." I said.

So we made our way to my dorm, following the stranger, who seemed to know her way. She let me open the door, and sitting cross-legged on Stevie Rae's bed was a short girl with red hair to her shoulders. She was pale, pretty much the opposite of the silver-haired stranger who'd led us there. "Took ya long enou'." The red-head told the silvery haired one.

"They were relatively unwilling to believe me," she answered with a shrug.

"Well, a' leas' we can trust 'em." Said the heavily accented red-head.

"What the hell?" The Twins muttered together.

The girl on the bed whipped her head to survey our group. "Go' 'em all, Tanty? Goo' work."

The silver-haired one rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Just tell us this big secret so we can get on with our lives," Aphrodite said.

"So be it," 'Tanty' said with a shrug. Then with no explanation whatsoever, she and the other one shared a look, nodded at each other, and they both suddenly glowed. The silver one that had been called Tanty glowed purple, while the other one glowed orange.

Then, in their place, were two... mutants. One, standing in 'Tanty's' place was white with black marks slashing along her chest and stomach, her arms and legs were mostly black with a little white, and her hair was a closs-cropped black with a little white in it. The markings were in fur, obviously.

The other one was white with black and orange stripes. Her hair was like, fuzzed out, and had black and orange stripes in it.

Then the mutants both shrunk, looking like ordinary housecats.

"Nala!" I said, looking at the orange one, at the same time Darius said, "Nefertiti?" to the silver.

Then they both grew again, looking like ordinary humans, while it was clear they were not.


	2. Chapter 2

The silver one, 'Nefertiti' rolled her shoulders. "Took you guys long enough to figure it out." She said, smiling slightly.

The other, my Nala, or an elaborate hoax of Nala, was leaning against the wall, laughing her butt of at the expressions on our faces.

"But... huh... What?" Jack asked, really confused.

Shaunee was shaking her head. "Twin, did you drug me sometime within the past hour?"

Erin was mirroring her Twin's expression. "No, Twin, I'm sorry to tell you I have not. Anyway, I saw the same insane thing as you."

"Intriguing." Shaunee said, nodding her head. "Aphrodikey, did you drug my Twin and me within the past hour?"

"No, brain-sharers, I did not." She responded. Let's face it. The Twins and Aphrodite will fight until Aphrodite's noneternalness kicks in.

"Is this just some trick by Neferet?" I asked them, not really expecting an answer.

Human Nala's face darkened. "No. She's par' o' th' reason our family's sufferin' so much."

"Why do you have a Cockney accent?" Damien asked, apparently able to identify it.

She grinned. "Someo'e gets i', Tanty! Gol' sta', Damien! Evah wonduh why m' meowin' was off? Tha's your reason!" I'll say it now. When she's a human, my lazy cat as way too much energy.

"That's why Nala -you- complain at me the way you do?"

She nods. "An', well, you're qui' dull sometimes."

Aphrodite snorts. "Is it wrong to say I like these two?"

I roll my eyes. Stark asks, "What are your names, then, if you feel you're okay to show us what you have?"

They share a look for a moment. 'Tanty' nods slightly, and I probably wouldn't of noticed it if I hadn't been watching her.

"M' name's Rumpleteazah." Says my Nala. Seeing my look, she grins and says, "We all 'ave three names. Th' ones our owners give us, th' ones we ge' a' birth, and a thir' tha' no one bu' us knows. So, Zoey, i's okay 'f ya call m' Nala."

I nod at her. Rumpleteazer. You'd think I'd be used to odd names at a school where kids can name themselves, but apparently not.

"I'm Tantomile," The other one says. "Darius, when I'm a cat, it's still best if you call me Nefertiti, and same for Zoey with Teazer."

Nala -er, Rumpleteazer- sent a questioning look towards Tantomile's direction. Again, Tantomile nods. "It's the weekend, correct? I could take you to meet our family, but you might find our home, ah, strangely unfit for fledglings. Or humans."

"Or vamps," Rumpleteazer adds.

Tantomile sits down abruptly. "Damn it, Cori," She hisses under her breath, clutching her head in her hands.

"An' tha', folks, 's why Oi convinced Deut t' le' m' snea' 'n on this mission."

Shaunee and I exchanged a look while Rumpleteazer went to Tantomile.

They whispered in tones none of us could hear for a while, then Rumpleteazer stands up. "Oi 'ave t' ge' 'er back t' 'er brother. Y'know 'ow visions suck, Aphrodite." Aphrodite nods, looking at the... mutant sympathetically. "Oi'll b' back wi' Jer in a mo'." Rumpleteazer opens the window, let's Tantomile jump out first, then looks at me.

"Shuttin' the window woul' b' okay, my brothah an' Oi are expert thieves." With a wicked grin, she grabs a hold of the windowsill and throws herself out feet first.

When she's gone, the Twins raise eyebrows at each other.

"Talk about quick leaving." Stark mutters, shutting the window with a resounding slam.

"What the hell was that last remark about?" Aphrodite asks, leaning against Darius.

"What'd she mean, 'you know how visions suck, Aphrodite?'" I ask Vision Girl.

"That... girl obviously gets visions, like me, Zoey. It's not that hard to tell."

"Really?" Shaunee mutters. "She seemed to be the exact opposite of you - y'know calm, nice, willing to listen."

"Shut up, brain-sharers," Aphrodite says, but Erin mouths right along with her. The Twins exchange evil grins.

While they bicker, Stark comes up behind me. I stretch up a little bit and kiss his neck. "Was that all a hallucination?" I ask him quietly.

"If it was, we all saw it," he murmurs back.

That's when the window is forced open, and a small figure with an Okie accent stood in the middle of the room.

"Hey y'all," Stevie Rae twangs, twisting a blonde curl around her finger, "what'd I miss?"


End file.
